


Body Slam

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Natasha Dommes the World [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actually Hung Steve Rogers, BDSM, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Small Penis, Sub Steve Rogers, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: No matter the protests Steve puts up, he likes it rough and Natasha meets him need for need. Feeling owned just never fails to make Steve the hardest he can ever be, and Natasha will throw him on the floor and ride his face either way.Natasha Bingo Fill, B3: Dom/Sub Dynamics
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Natasha Dommes the World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Natasha Bingo





	Body Slam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> And another fill for the Dick-or-Treat fest that also counts for my Natasha Bingo card!
> 
> I'm officially addicted to Domme Nat. 
> 
> Thank you to Betheflame for the prompt, cheering, and beta-ing ❤

"Fuck me, Rogers." 

"Nat, come on…" Steve pulls out of her grip, only to be pushed back against the door of his quarters, his legs parting with the hand that grips him through his sweatpants. 

They're both drenched in sweat, an intense workout behind them and Nat's eyes are bearing into his own, her mouth curled up in a sneer. 

"Fuck. Me. You still soft? Are you a man at all, Steve?" She laughs. She doesn't sound joyful though. 

It is a thing they do, break their edges and tensions against and into each other, but every time, Steve feels bad after. He feels guilty. 

Natasha squeezes his dick, roughly strokes him through the thick material and Steve's hips buck of their own accord. 

"Nat, what the fuck, we can't, not again, come on…" 

Natasha doesn't answer, instead, she puts her hand in Steve's hair and yanks his head down, smashes their lips and teeth together and pushes her tongue past his lips. 

"Fucking take me, put your dick inside me. And. Fuck. Me." She bites his bottom lip and turns around, the warmth of her and the tension in Steve's body immediately leaving, making him feel barren, lost, as she walks off and towards his bedroom like she owns the place. 

She owns him. 

Steve walks after her, his heart beating too fast and his hands trembling. This feels strange, the way lust invades his brain and makes his vision swim just a bit around the corners. He’s the one who closes the door this time and the way she looks at him when she turns around again makes his knees wobble just slightly. Fuck. 

“Coming to your senses? Feeling some blood pound in that cocklet of yours,  _ baby _ ?” Her sneer taints the endearment in such a delicious way Steve gasps. “I’m waiting, am I not?” 

She sits on the bed, the extra long top she’s slid on after sparring was over the only clothing she’s wearing anymore. She spreads her legs and leans back on her hands. 

“Maybe I should go find Bucky instead, he’d already be fucking me by now, and bruising my skin like a real man, too…” she muses, watching him like a hawk, her eyes half gleaming with humor that doesn’t feel like it’s meant to be shared by Steve and a glare that’s very much directed at him. “Or maybe I should just make you fall flat on your back and ride your fake angel face, use your face till I come the way I need to.” 

Steve outright whimpers at that. It’s not fair, the visual she puts into his mind… and she’d do it, too, he knows it. 

“Snap out of it or I really will go fetch Bucky instead. Maybe ride that metal fist instead of your pathetic little cock.”

“Fuck…” Steve rubs his face harshly, his jaw working, his hands rolling into fists as he finally walks forward and pulls off his shirt, and pulls his pants and boxers down, and steps out of his trainers.

He’s bare in front of her, vulnerable, hard as a rock and leaking against his stomach and over his balls, humiliated and so aroused it hurts to breathe. He knows her words aren't true, knows the way she stretches around his cock and how she grins when he enters her, every time, and yet he feels dizzy with the way she treats him, the degradation so clear in her eyes, like he's got the smallest dick in the world instead of the enhanced thing that's stealing all his blood from his brain every time she talks like this. 

“Oh, finally getting a move on little Captain?” Natasha grins, and again, she looks murderous rather than affectionate. Steve would let her walk all over him.

He pushes himself to take the final step that brings him between her legs and is leaning down to lay on top of her when she tuts, laughing at him. 

“Missionary? What time do you think this is? Who am I, Steve? A 1940s housewife waiting for her mediocre dicking?” She bites, then straightens up, her hand once again surging up to take a hold of his neck and when he bends for her, his hair, “Who am I, Steve? Who?”

“My owner,” he chokes. His dick hurts with the way blood pounds down. Everything feels tight. Nothing feels tighter than the grip Nat keeps on his hair. 

“That’s right.” She says, “That’s right, and you are going to fuck me like you’re angry at the world now Steve, you’re going to use this…” she fists his cock roughly, tightening her grasp instantly, painfully, deliciously, “and  _ fuck _ me like I asked you way too many times already.”

Steve nods, or he tries to. 

Then she lets go and raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Make me scream,” she provokes him again.

Steve obeys. 

As roughly as he can, he puts his hands around her arms and yanks her up, flips her around and pushes her down on the mattress again. She falls like a rag doll over the sheets and Steve doesn’t waste any time before he’s yanking her hips up, forcing her knees under her and tearing her panties off her, her shirt hanging low under her breasts. She’s so wet she’s leaking too and the sight of her cunt makes him grunt, the ferality she was looking for finally making its way past Steve’s resistance. 

“Put your ridiculously small dick inside me right now, whore.” She growls as Steve can’t help but thumb at her wet slit, entranced. 

He hisses when he has to take his dick in hand to position himself at her entrance and then there he goes. He pushes in and fucks her like she asked.

“Harder.” She keeps chanting at first, but then Steve’s thrusts not only become harder, they become harder and his hands on her hips pull and push her in time with his hips ramming his cock into her and the only sounds out of her throat are grunts and curses. 

The wet squelching sounds of his cock hammering into her, slick and so loud make moan outright, the slapping of his thighs and balls against her own thighs and her clit is just too lewd, too good, too perfect. 

He fucks her. He fucks her until he’s out of breath again and she’s screaming indeed, and she’s yelling at him to keep going, and calling him names that belittle him, and yet make him fly on endorphins, make his dick swell in a way that means it must be nearly purple inside her and Steve keeps going. 

It lasts, and it lasts, and their pleasure mixes together and Steve’s breaths whizz past his lips and her hair is a mess as she presses her face fully into the sheets, then switches from side to side. They both lose it. Their muscles cramp and Natasha’s vagina clamps all around Steve’s cock, velvety and iron-hard, just like her, and he’s so hot, and so light, and they come in shouts and cries and more curses. 

She pushes him away the second he’s done spilling inside her and turns around onto her back; she watches him, her cheeks redder than ever, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck and her chest rising and falling at an insane rate. 

“Lick me clean like the good whore you are.” 

And Steve’s dick twitches like it wants to get hard again, and he’s on his knees on the floor, dragging her cunt to his face with his hands around her calves, and she closes her thighs around his head, half-choking him, half-grinding against him. 

“Right where you belong. On your knees for me. I told you I’d use your doll face, too.” 

  
  



End file.
